Mellos' New Roomate
by MattMello
Summary: Mello lives at Wammy's, and gets a new roommate. What will happen? : Yeah I suck at summaries. MattxMello, Rated T for some minor swearing, rating may change in the future. Possible lemon... My first Fanfic. R&R please! ON HIATUS, MAY BE DISCONTINUED
1. Roomate

**_Chomp_**

Biting a piece off my bar of a milk chocolate Hershey's bar, I turned the page of my physics book. I let the delicious goodness melt in my mouth, savoring the taste. I sighed as I thought about how good the Recchiuti Confections kind tastes. How its rich taste is one of the only things that can calm me down. How great it was with some vanilla bean ice cream. Suddenly, my Hershey's didn't taste that great anymore.

Grunting from frustration, I got up from my chair at my small desk, and dropped the rest of the chocolate in the trash. I took one look at the book and practice test on my desk, and groaned. How much longer will I have to do this? Staying up all night studying isn't really the best way to keep healthy. But, if it helped me beat HIM, and get to be #1 in the ranks…it was worth it. Okay, I admit that even though I did spend most of the time studying, I'm still not that good when it comes to tests. Which is why I started making up practice tests for me; maybe I won't be #2 now…I hope. All I want is to be #1, and to beat that little white-haired devil. My mood immediately changed. Just thinking about him made me sick. That white hair of his, those light-gray pajamas he always wore, those dark eyes that reminded him so much of L, and that personality. He gritted his teeth. His personality is what pissed him off the most. He always has that same bored, blank expression. And he doesn't have emotions either, it seems.

The blonde frowned as he remembered the first time he met the white-haired one. He had just been meeting everyone, and he saw the white-haired one in the corner playing with some stupid robot toys. He went to say hello, and the white-haired one had not even looked up.

"Hey," said the blonde. "What's your name?"

The white-haired one looked up. "I am not allowed to announce that bit of information." The look on his face showed no emotion.

"What do ya mean you can't tell?!" The blonde's blue eyes looked like blue fire as his anger began to pound against the wall of control in his body.

"We are not allowed to reveal our real names. However, you may call me by my alias."

"…Well?" He said, getting impatient. "I'm waiting!"

"It's Near."

"What's Near?" He looked around to see if anything was coming.

"My alias." Still no emotion. Just that blank expression.

"You want me to call you 'Near'?" The look on his face was incredulous. What kind of name was that?

"Yes, now what shall I call you?"

The blonde thought for a moment. Well I guess real names aren't allowed around here, he thought. So I can't say Mihael. Good thing no one had asked for his name yet. Searching his brain, he tried to conjure up a name that sounded good, but not a normal one. He still wanted it to begin with M. He put together the first and last letter, M and L. Hmmm, he thought, kinda sounds like Mill. And mill kinda sounds like Mel. But Mel's a girl's name. But what if I added another L and O? Mello? That flowed nicely, and he liked the way it sounded. But it's still a little girly. Oh what the heck, no one will care. His name's 'Near' for God's sake. No one's gonna mind if his name's a little weird.  
"You can just call me Mello." He smirked. He liked that way that sounded when he said it too, not just in his head.

Near said nothing, and _still_ showed no expression. He simply looked back down at his toy robots and resumed playing. Mello didn't like this one bit.

"Hey," He said. "What's your problem?!"

Near looked up. "What, Mello?"

This guy was really starting to piss him off with this weird behavior. "You aren't doing anything after I talk! Don't you ever not respond to me again, or you'll get it!"

Near said nothing, and didn't show any response to Mello's threat. Mello grabbed near by the pajama shirt, and pulled him up to his feet. "Listen, you don't wanna mess with me, or I'll rearrange your face, you got that?"

"Mello put me down. I must get back to my room, it's almost bedtime."

That was it. Mello's self control snapped like a twig. He pulled back his fist and slammed it into the pale boy's face. He smirked. That oughta get him to react. But as his fist fell back to his side where it was before, Near's face was frozen in a look of boredom, despite the bloody nose he now had. Mello gritted his teeth in pure fury. What the hell was this kid trying to do?

Suddenly Roger, the head of Wammy's as it seemed, came rushing over. "Excuse me young man, but fighting is strictly prohibited in this establishment." he gave Mello a stern look. "Now let's hurry to our rooms now. It's almost bedtime." Roger pointed down the hallway. "Mello, your room is at the end of that hallway." Mello took one last look at the boy sitting in the corner, and shot a threatening warning glance at him before spinning around on his heel to face the hallway. He walked down the hall to his room, the same one he has now.

He broke from his memory. He and Near had many fights after that. Well, I guess you couldn't really call them fights, since only Mello attacked, and Near never fought back. Glancing at the clock, he saw the neon red number blinking on the rectangular digital clock. 3 am. Wow. He's been up for 5 more hours than he's supposed to be. His bedtime's 10 pm. Letting out a long sigh, he realized just how tired he was. He spun around lazily, and slowly made his way over to his dresser to get some pajamas. He stopped halfway. To hell with pajamas, he thought as he turned and started toward his bed. As soon as he was close enough, he flopped down and closed his eyes. Soon after, he fell into a deep sleep.

Mello awoke to the sound of Roger banging on his door. Without moving, he shouted, "what is it?" He heard the muffled response of Roger behind the door.

"You have a new roommate. So let us in."

Mello bolted upright. Roommate? He'd never had one of those before. He put on his black fuzzy slippers and trudged to the door. He put his hand on the handle and turned it, revealing the old man and the boy next to him. This must be my roommate, he thought. He gave him a look-over. Red hair, a bowl cut. Must be dyed. No one can have hair that red. He moved his eyes down a little. Goggles. Gray outsides' and orangey lenses. He couldn't see the eyes behind the lenses. No freckles, but very pale. Black and white striped long-sleeve shirt. Not too big, not too small. A perfect fit. How unusual. Dark-blue jeans, with a few tears. He noticed a cigarette box and a lighter poking out of his pocket a little. And in his hands was a silver Nintendo DS. The gaming device was making various beeping noises. Great. My first roommate and he's a techy drugee. This day was just getting better every second.

"...Mello...?" Roger said to him.

Mello broke out of his trance. "What?"

"You've been staring at your roommate for a while, and I've been trying to get your attention, too."

"Oh. Sorry." he wasn't sorry at all, really.

"Well," he said tapping the redhead on the shoulder. "How about you say your name for your new roommate."

The redhead looked up as the beeping on his game stop. He looked at Roger. "You made me lose. Don't distract me. Ever." He pocketed his game in the one without the cigarettes and picked up his bag. He strode into the room and placed his bags on the top bunk, since the  
bottom was obviously Mello's. Roger closed the door and left. Mello peered at his clock. 6:30, which meant 15 minutes until breakfast. He could definitely get some study time in before then. He sat down in his desk chair and began the test he created for himself. Everything was peacefully silent, except for the scratching sound of the pencil on the paper.

"Hey."

Mello stopped writing long enough to respond. "Uh, yeah? What do ya want?"

"Isn't it time for breakfast soon?" the redhead had an...Interesting...voice. It was...Almost like smooth caramel flowing out of the jar. Kinda soothing too.

"Yeah why?" Mello responded.

"Well don't you wanna eat?"

Mello thought for a moment. "I'll be there in a little bit. You can go without me. Don't' worry."

"Oh...Okay I guess..." the bed creaked as the redhead climbed down the wooden ladder on the side of the bunk bed. As soon as he had left and the door closed' Mello realized he' never asked for his name.


	2. Names

**Author's Note**

Hi! Thanks for reading my story. It's my first one, so I'm just gonna let it take me somewhere. I have almost no plan of what's gonna happen. I have a basic outline though, so it's not like I don't know anything about what I'm writing here. I really don't know what else I'm supposed to put in an author's note...so let's get on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Mello read the riddle portion of the quiz. He hadn't made these, his teacher created them for him.

1. A man was to be sentenced, and the judge told him, "You may make a statement. If it is true, I'll sentence you to four years in prison. If it is false, I'll sentence you to six years in prison." After the man made his statement, the judge decided to let him go free. What did the man say?

2. You have a barrel of oil, and you need to measure out just one gallon. How do you do this if you only have a three-gallon container and a five-gallon container?

3. If your sock drawer has 6 black socks, 4 brown socks, 8 white socks, and 2 tan socks, how many socks would you have to pull out in the dark to be sure you had a matching pair?

4. What is broken every time it's spoken?

5. How did Mark legally marry three women in Michigan, without divorcing any of them, becoming legally separated, or any of them dying?

6. Mom and Dad have four daughters, and each daughter has one brother. How many people are in the family?

Hmmm…Well the first one's pretty simple, he thought. He quickly wrote down:  
He said, "You'll sentence me to six years in prison." If it was true, then the judge would have to make it false by sentencing him to four years. If it was false, then he would have to give him six years, which would make it true. Rather than contradict his own word, the judge set the man free.

The next few were easy too:  
2. Fill the 3-gallon container with oil and pour it into the 5-gallon container. Then fill the 3-gallon container again and use it to fill the 5-gallon container the rest of the way. One gallon will be left in the 3-gallon container.

3. Five. There are only four colors, so five socks guarantee that two will be the same color.

4. Silence.

5. It's part of his job - he's a justice of the peace.

6. Seven. The four daughters have only one brother, making five children, plus mom and dad.

Putting down his pencil, Mello sighed. His teacher could've at least given him harder problems. These were too easy, for he had solved all of them in about 2 minutes. Going over the other problems, some math, some physics, and some science, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door open.

"...Mello...?"

Mello jumped at the sound and shut his books. He turned around angrily to see who distracted him. His face softened as he saw who it was. "Oh hello July," he smiled at the pretty brunette who stood in his doorway. "How are you?"

July wasn't smiling. She looked worried. "I'm fine, but how are you? Its breakfast time, so I sat at our usual table. But you didn't come after your usual 5 minutes, so I came to make sure you were ok. You're not studying again are you?"

"Sorry to worry you July, its just that I have to study all I can, if I wanna be #1...so yeah, I was studying."

July sighed heavily. "Well please tell me you weren't studying all night." She went over to the blonde and held his hands in hers, making Mello blush. It had been about a year since they had been going out, yet she still made him blush.

He diverted his eyes and said, "I'm sorry July, but I did stay up for a while...Until 3AM..."

"Oh Mello...You know that's not healthy for you! I hate it when you do that! I worry about you Mello, cuz I really like you!" Suddenly, she let go of his hands. She sniffled, and it looked like she was going to cry. She spun around and headed for the door, shutting the door as she left. Mello just stared at the door where his girlfriend has walked out of. 30 seconds later, she came back in, carrying a tray with some food on it. She thrust the tray at him. "At least eat this." Putting the tray on his lap, he looked down at the food on the plate. He smiled as he saw what was there; chocolate chip pancakes, a chocolate Danish, a glass of chocolate milk, and a chocolate bar for good measure. He picked up the Danish and took a bite. Not bad, he thought. Kinda bland, but it will have to do. He swallowed the Danish still in his mouth, and looked up, about to say thanks to July. But she was gone. He didn't even notice that she'd left. Oh well. He decided to work on his problems again. Putting the tray on the small table next to the desk he was working at, he picked up his #2 pencil and began scribbling down the answers. A half hour later, at 6:15, he finished all 300 questions on his practice test. He quickly checked to make sure that he had answered all the problems. After making sure, he picked up the test and put it into his black leather bag next to his desk so he could bring it to class later. He was just about to go to the kitchen to deposit his tray, when the door opened. Mello looked at the boy standing in the doorway. It was that boy who was his new roommate.

"Hey," Mello said.

The boy hesitated. "..Hey." The redhead looked down at Mellos empty tray. "I didn't see you at breakfast. But I guess you ate in here...Are you taking the tray back to the kitchen?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well...Can I come with you? I don't know where my classes are, so could you show me?" The redhead turned a little pink in his cheeks.

"Uh yeah, sure. Why is your face red?"

"Sorry," he responded. "I'm not really good at conversations; I've never had one this long before..."

"Oh ok I get it." So he was nervous since he doesn't talk much. That makes sense. He remembered when he was like that too, and a small shudder went through his body. That had been a long time ago, when he was a little kid. When he had still been Mihael Keehl. His father had beaten him and his mother every night. There was never a time when his body wasn't covered in big, blue and purple marks. His mother was the same way. He remembered how his mother had tried to defend Mello one time, and his father had beaten her even worse than usual. One time Mello had even called Family Services. Boy was that the wrong thing to do. He hadn't known that his father checked the call log every night. When he found out, he hid Mello and his mother in the attic. Then boarded it up so when Family Services came, they couldn't find them. Mello and his mother had been given no food or water. He remembered that his mother had been very sick with the flu, too.

He had put together a little bed-type-thing for her with some boxes and a coat he'd found. The time while he and his mother were on there were mostly a blur, for he couldn't remember it very well. The only thing he remembers well was the last thing she said to him:

"Mihael...Come here."

Mihael crawled over to her. He would've walked, but he was very weak from no food or water for a day and a half. "Yes Mother? What is it?"

"Mihael...I'm very weak...And my flu feels like it's gotten worse..."

Mihael put his palm on her forehead. "Mom!" He said, surprised. "Mom  
your head's scorching hot!"

"Mihael if I leave you I want you to know how much I love you and your  
father..."

"But Mom, he beats us! How can you love someone who hurts you?"

"When you love someone, it doesn't matter how much they hurt you...You  
know you love them because you keep going back to them, no matter what  
happens."

"Does Dad love you too? And me? Even though he hurts us?" Tears began  
to well up in his eyes.

"Of course, how could anyone not love you?"

"But Mom does he love you too?"

His mom smiled weakly. "Goodbye Mihael," she said as hers eyes slowly closed and her breathing slowed to a stop.

With tears streaming down his cheeks, he held her hand. It was cold. No. No no no. She couldn't be dead. He put his other hand where her heart was, hoping to feel a beat. Nothing. He removed his hand and placed it on her neck where her pulse would be. But he couldn't feel anything. He cried until his dad came up.

"What the hell are ya crying bout?" His dad said as he stomped over to Mihael and his mom. He slapped the cold figure on the makeshift bed. The body didn't move. The man standing there didn't move either.

Hoping his dad was feeling sympathy or maybe even crying, he said "...Dad? Um...U may have noticed, but Moms..." Dead. Dead is what he wanted to say. But he just couldn't.

His dad turned around to face Mihael with an unreadable expression. "U killed her," he said. "You fucking killed her. Your own mother." He clenched his fists and started towards Mihael. Punching him over and over, his father screamed many bad things, every other word being a swear word. After the punches were over, Mihael was beaten and bloody all over. No doubt that he broke his left arm when he fell down at one time.

"...Mello? Is something wrong?"

Mello was startled at the sudden noise. "...Wha...?"

"You've been just staring at nothing for like 5 minutes with this glazed expression on your face. I've been trying to talk to you...I even tapped you on the shoulder..."

"Oh...Sorry." Mello smiled. "So anyway, I never found out your name..." The redhead opened his mouth to speak, but the door opened and Roger appeared. He grabbed the boy by the shoulder and pulled him out the door. The door slammed shut as that fiery red hair disappeared down the hallway.

"Bye..." the blonde called softly after him.

Mello continued to stare down the hallway where the boy had gone through. Dammit, he thought. I still don't know his name! He wondered why Roger had taken him, and where. Probably to show him around or something. He hopped onto his bed and looked at the clock again. Now it was 7:30. Classes were gonna start soon, at 8:00. So he still had a little time before he had to head to math class. He figured he'd kill some time by reading his book. Picking up his copy of Gone with the Wind, he flipped through the pages to where he currently was. He started to read. He was so sucked in his book, he didn't realize what time it was. He was in the middle of good part, when he did realize.

"Crap!!!" he shouted. "I'm gonna be late!"

"Nice work, Captain Obvious."

Mello looked towards the window to see who the voice belonged to. It was his roommate, playing on his Nintendo DS and smoking a cigarette. Mello smiled cheesily. "You're welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm."

"What's with the cheesy smile?" he didn't even look up from his game when he spoke. Mello noticed that it wasn't making the beeping noises it had made last time.

"Oh," he said. "I just thought it was appropriate for the moment." He headed to the gamer. "What ya playing?"

"Final Fantasy IV."

Mello had no idea what he was talking about. "...What's that?"

"An RPG."

"...Uh..."

"Never mind. You obviously don't know about games."

"Yeah not really. But I hope that won't change anything."

"What do you mean?" This time he looked up.

"Well I wanna be friends. And we should get to know each other."

"You do realize we are late to class, right?" He looked back down to continue playing his game.

"Yeah," The blonde replied, sighing. "I know. But while we're at it, how bout we get to know each other now?"

The redhead stopped playing and closed the DS. He looked up at Mello with an unreadable expression. If only I could see his eyes, Mello thought. He always has those goggles over them. The gamer smiled a little "Sure," he said.

Mello smiled back at him, and turned so he could go sit on the bed cross-legged. "Come on," he said, motioning to the area in front of him. "Sit. Then we can talk."

The boy stepped forward, and sat on the other side of the bed.

"So," Mello said. "Tell me your name. I still have no idea what it is."

"But it's a boring name," he responded, blushing a little. "It's not interesting like 'Mello'."

This made Mello blush a little too. "You think my name is interesting? Does that mean you like it?"

"Well...Yeah..." the redhead diverted his eyes.

"Thanks," he said. "No ones ever said that they liked my name before. Not even July!

The boy jerked his head up to look at Mello. "...Ju...ly?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend."

"...Girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

The redhead said nothing.

"Come on, tell me!" Mello said, giving the boy a poke in the shoulder. "And take off those goggles. No one can see your eyes." he reached up take them off. He pulled them up onto the boy's forehead. He gasped. "Wow! Your eyes are such a pretty shade of green! They sparkle in the light, too!" But not only were his eyes green, there seemed to be something lingering in them.

Pain? Sadness? No that couldn't be it. What would be hurting him? Maybe he didn't have such a good childhood…like himself…

The boy pulled his goggles down back onto his eyes. He got up off the bed, and walked to the door. He stopped as he put his hand on the metal door handle. "Matt." he said.

Confused, Mello responded, "...What?"

"My name. It's Matt." With that last comment, he turned the handle, pulled the door open, and shut it as he started down the hall.

"Matt..." the blonde said as he smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well that's chapter 2. Yes, Mello has a girfriend. But don't worry, that won't last for much longer ^^

Reviews, please! And if you wanna give me criticism, that's fine too! I can handle it :) And if you have any ideas for what could happen in the future chapters, please share! I might use some if I like them! :)


	3. Matty

**Author's Note**

Alright, here's chapter 3.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Munch, munch, munch

Mello couldn't concentrate. Taking another bite of his chocolate bar, he leaned over to look at the trash can behind his backpack. Halfway full with chocolate wrappers. What a big surprise, he thought with a snort. Recently, he'd been eating a lot of chocolate. It wasn't like it wasn't the norm for him; he usually ate a bunch every day. So I guess you could call him addicted. He took another bite of his addiction, lost in thought. Recently, he'd been eating more than usual though. Ever since he found out that boys name, Matt, he had eaten more than he normally did. "Matt…" He said aloud. He smiled and almost laughed a little. What a perfect name it was for him. It fit him perfectly. It just looked like that would be a name for him. It sounded so casual…so…

"Mello? Are you in here?"

Mello recognized that voice. Smiling, he turned his head to look at the person peeking through the door frame. "June," He said. "How nice to see you." He got up and went over to the brunette.

She returned the warm smile. "I wanted to see you again so badly," she said. "And I thought since we haven't gone out for a while, we could today. "Or now, since this is my free class. I just had science, and I have the next 40 minutes to do whatever I want. Of course, I should be studying. This time is obviously meant to be a study hall. But I'd rather be with you, Mello." She looked up with those puppy eyes she knew he loved. Mello stared into those big, brown eyes, and she stared up at her boyfriend's blue eyes.

"Fine," Mello said reluctantly. "I should be studying too, but I can't resist those eyes."

"Yay!!!!! Let's go outside to our tree!"

Mello knew what tree she was talking about. It was the same tree that he and June had played underneath when they were little kids. "Ok, let's go." They went out the door, hand and hand. On the way, June started asking questions.

"Mello, what happened to your roommate? You haven't said a word about him."

"Oh," Mello sighed. "Well I found out his name is Matt. But he's been ignoring me for the past few hours. We both decided to skip class today, and we sat on the bed to talk, so we could get to know each other better. And I mentioned you, and he started not saying anything. Then he left, but right before he did, he said his name is Matt. And I haven't talked to him since. I went out to look for him about an hour ago, but when I found him, he wouldn't speak to me."

"Really? That's odd." June looked at him with concern in her eyes. "Then what?"

"Well I don't' really remember exactly, it wasn't that important. I just left and went back to my room to read. And then after an hour you came in." Lies. Lies, lies, lies. All of that was wrong. That wasn't it. He remembered exactly what happened:

"Matt..." he said. Mello got up and opened the door that the redheaded roommate had gone through. "Wait!" He shouted. "Come back Matt!" he ran around Wammy's Orphanage, searching for the boy.

Out of breath, he stopped and decided to head to the kitchen for an energizing chocolate bar. On his way, he passed by his math classroom, the one he was supposed to be in right now. He stopped. It was kinda funny; he was skipping class with Matt. Like he was skipping for Matt. To be with Matt. The thought of that made him smile. Wait, he thought as his smile disappeared. To be with him? Why did he wanna be with him? If it was anyone else, he wouldn't have any second thoughts that it was that he wanted to be friends with Matt. But it wasn't anyone else. It was Matt. The boy with the pretty green eyes. The boy who looked pretty cute when he blushed..."Whoa," he said aloud. First he was thinking of him and why he had left. But now he was thinking that Matt was...Cute? What was wrong with him? This made no sense to him. He liked June, and that was it. No one else. Especially not Matt, who happened to be another guy.

He was probably just a little confused. He'd never had a real friend before. The only person who had ever really dared to come near him was June. Everyone knew about his temper. One wrong word and you ended up on the infirmary. To put it simply, he got pissed very easily. "...What was I doing again?" he thought for a moment. "Oh yeah..." He was getting a snack. He walked the rest of the way, the whole time struggling to keep Matt off his mind. Which was kinda hard when halfway there, he heard everyone in a classroom talking about how there was gonna be a new student named Matt in their class. Mello finally to the kitchen door. He opened it, walked inside, closed the door, and looked over by the fridge. Crap. It's Matt. Mello blushed at the sight. It wasn't just Matt standing there or something. It was Matt reaching up to the higher cabinet above the fridge, and how his arms were stretched above him made his black and white shirt go up a little. Just enough skin was showing that Mello could see the pale, milky-whiteness of his skin. This made him think of what it would feel like to touch that smooth skin; to feel its softness beneath his fingertips...  
STOP, he thought. I cannot keep thinking this way. I can't like him as more than a friend. I can't like anyone other than June. That would be wrong, and it could never happen. I don't like him as more than a friend. It must just be a thing that happens when you have a new friend. After all, he'd never had one, so how could he know. The closest he's ever been to anyone was with June. Matt turned around. He jumped at the sight of Mello. "Uh..."

Mello suddenly was angry. He clenched his fists, and went up to Matt. He put his hand on Matt's shoulders, and pushed him up against the wall, making Matt drop whatever he was holding. Mello leaned in close. "Listen here," He said through clenched teeth. "Why the hell did you run away this morning, and then when I tried to get you to come back, you just didn't listen?"

Matt was silent. Mello could see through the goggles framing his eyes. Those pretty green eyes that he had said sparkled in the light. Had he really said that to him? He noticed that Matt's face was flushing, and just then Mello realized how close his face was to Matt's. Matt's  
face looked blank, but his eyes looked scared. Not just scared though, something else was there, too. Just like this morning, when they were in the bed together. Mello's face turned bright red at how strange that had sounded. At least he didn't say that out loud. Matt would abandon him if he ever thought Mello liked him more than a friend, even if it was a lie. Mello snapped out of his thoughts. Matt was still staring, with that look in eyes. Mello stared back. He saw those small lips on the redhead. What was weird was that Mello had the strange urge to feel those soft lips on his own. Mello immediately pulled away from the boy, as soon as that thought crossed his mind. Matt didn't move. He just stared. Mello turned around and left, leaving the redhead alone in the kitchen. While he walked back, he thought about what happened. Why did he want to kiss him? That couldn't be normal. He didn't even know much about him. He would just have to play it like he only wanted to be friends. Or he could avoid him for the time being. That might work. He might stop having those bad thoughts about Matt. But he couldn't tell June about any of that. He smiled at June as they walked up to their tree. Sitting beneath it, in the shadow, June rested he head on his shoulder and sighed happily. "I'm glad we came here Mello." Mello sighed too.

"Yeah, me too." But even as her head was on his shoulder, he didn't think of June. He thought of  
Matt. Of Matt's head on his shoulder, not June's. Of Matt's smooth voice, not June's perky one. Mello sighed, and got up to his feet.

June looked up. "Mello?" she said, worried. "What's wrong?"

"It's just..." he began."I...Remembered something I have to do." He pulled June to her feet and faced her. "Sorry, June. See ya later." He walked back to the doors of the orphanage, and opened them. Taking one last look at the brunette standing alone, he sighed and went through the door. He made his way back to his room. As soon as he got there, he closed the door and flopped down on his bed, on his stomach. He rested his chin on his pillow. "Ugg...What am I gonna do?" He groaned. "This is all so annoying! And confusing!" He pounded his fists on the bed mattress, and then grabbed a chocolate bar. He took a bite of his addiction, and started to calm down. Mello thought for a while. "Well...There's no doubt about it..." He definitely had a small crush on Matt. There was no other explanation for the things he'd been thinking of lately. "What a problem." He grabbed the Bible and cross he always kept on his bedside stand. He sat up,  
cross-legged, and set the book on his lap. He flipped to the section he'd been looking for. He read it. He sighed. "That definitely sais it's forbidden." He was talking about gay couples. He picked up his crossed, and squeezed it in his hand. He looked down at it and closed his eyes. "Hello." Wow, he thought. He hadn't prayed in a while. "Uh…I know I haven't prayed in a while, but I think that this would be a perfect time. I know that in the Bible it says that it's forbidden, but I don't think that I can live without being able to…well you know." Love him, he thought. "So… I was hoping that even though I think I might, you won't send me to Hell or anything like that. It's not my fault. If I could, I wouldn't have it this way."

He opened his eyes and let go of the cross. That should do it.

"I didn't know you were religious, Mello," A voice behind him said.

Mello knew who it was by the voice. How could he not know? That smooth voice was hard to miss when you heard it.

"Matt." He said while turning. He stared right at him, hoping it might make him uncomfortable so he would just go away. "What do you want?"

Matt looked taken aback by the tone of voice Mello had used. "Well…Never mind." He mumbled as he looked away, and put his left hand behind his back.

Mello wondered what he was hiding. "Matt," He said, sounding curious. "What's that behind your back?"

Matt made a break for it, to the door. But Mello leaped towards him, and tackled him to the ground. He reached up and locked the door.

"Mello?" Matt said. "This is kind of…a…awkward position we're in…" Matt's face flushed to a pink.

Mello looked down, and immediately got off, blushing too. He had been on top of Matt, legs pinned on either sides of him, while he was sitting on his stomach. There was an awkward silence as Matt got up too. Mello scanned his eyes around them, searching for whatever was behind Matt's back a little earlier. His search was successful. He bent over to pick up the 2 chocolate bars near them. "Matt," He started. "Is this what you were hiding earlier? Chocolate?"

Matt looked at his feet, mumbling something while blushing.

"...What?" Mello said, confused.

Matt looked up. "I said, I got it for you. From the kitchen."

Mello smiled. "How'd you know I love chocolate?"

"Well I saw that the trash can was full of wrappers. So I guessed that you liked them…"

"I do," He said, blushing a little, too.

Matt handed the chocolate to Mello. "Well…here…"

Mello took the chocolate from him, starting to unwrap the milk chocolate goodness. He smiled warmly. "Thanks, Matty!" As soon as he said that, he stopped unwrapping. He forced himself not to make eye contact with 'Matty'.

"Did…you just call me…Matty? The redhead looked up at Mello.

"Um…well…yeah…is that okay? Can I call you Matty?"

"Well, yeah, I guess you can. No one's ever called me that before, though. But you can, if you want to."

"Okay, I will. And I guess you can call me Mel…if you wanna…"

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna call you that from now on."

"You know what's kinda funny?" The blonde was finished blushing, and now was nibbling on his chocolate.

"What?" Matt replied.

"Well, you only came here this morning, and I feel like I've known you for a lot longer than I have." I also feel weird having a little crush on you only after a few hours, he added silently in his head.

Matt laughed a little. "Yeah, funny how things happen like that. I feel the same way."

Mello laughed, too. "Well, come on. Let's go to our next classes. We've already skipped like half of our classes. Lemme see your schedule." Mello put his hand out, showing that he wanted Matt's schedule.

"Um okay…" Matt dug through the pockets of his dark blue, baggy jeans. He pulled out an orange slip of paper, and put it in Mello's waiting hand.

The blonde quickly scanned the paper, and silently cheered. Handing the paper back, he said, "It looks like we both have gym, reading, Latin, and our free time together."

"That's great!" Matt said, taking the paper and pocketing it. "So what time is it now?"

Mello looked at the digital clock. "10:37. That means it's our free time."

"So…what can we do in our free time?"

"Anything, except leave Wammy's. We can go outside, but we can't leave the school grounds. So what do ya wanna do?"

"Well how about you give me a tour, since I have no idea where anything is."

"What?" He said confused. "Didn't Roger give you a tour this morning when he pulled you out of the room?"

Matt shook his head. "No, he just wanted to talk to me about my room. He said that you had a temper, and if I ever got hurt or didn't wanna stay in this room, I should talk to him." He snorted. "Like I'd ever wanna leave you."

Mello couldn't hold back a smile at that last comment. "Yeah, he's right. I do have a temper. So you might not wanna get me mad. I might hurt you, and that's the last thing I want to happen." Next thing he knew, Mello had 2 arms wrapped around him.

"You're the best friend a guy could have, Mel."

Mello hugged the redhead back. "Same with you, Matty," He said, happy.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 3. Uh....Review? Rate? Fave? Please?

If you review, feel free to give me criticism, I can take it. And once again, if you have any ideas, feel free to tell me, and I might use them if I like them.


	4. Scar

**A/N**

Hi all! Thanks for reading up to this point so far! It's appreciated! And thanks for the reviews!

Anyway, sorry that this chapter took so long to do. I have no excuse, except the fact that I got lazy. ^^;

Yeah...So please read and review! I respond to all my reviews (usually)! If you've got a suggestion or anything, please feel free to tell! ;)

Oh yeah! Many of you were telling me how I messed up the OC's name. She started as July, but I was an idiot, and screwed that up by calling her June. But that's fixed now, so yay!

Btw this chapter has a time skip to where they are in Latin class.

Well I'll stop talking so you can get to reading.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

(Time skip)

A paper ball hit Mello in the back of the head. He smiled, and waited until the teacher turned around so he could pick it up from the ground. He unwrapped the ball, and read it.

_Hi! I have no idea what this teachers talking about. I've never taken  
Latin before. So anyway, I'm bored. Do you know what's for dinner? Cuz  
I'm hungry. And I think I'm gonna play my games now, underneath my  
desk. So see ya later. :)  
~Matty ;)  
_  
Mello blushed a little. That was probably the most adorable letter he's ever gotten. He turned around, and blue eyes met green ones.

Matt was smiling at him. Mello scribbled something down on the other side of the paper, and tossed it back at him without the teacher noticing. It hit Matt in the forehead. Bullseye. Mello continued to do his work on the desk he was sitting at. After finishing, he looked back at Matt. He was bent over his desk, looking down. Playing his games, Mello assumed. Mello sighed. Even though he was in the middle, and Matt was in the back of the room, he still  
wished Matt could've picked the desk right behind Mello. After all, it's not like anyone sat there. No one ever wanted to sit behind Mello, even though the whole row of 5 desks was empty. But, because no one sat there, Mello had a great view of the redhead. He could see almost all of him. From his red hair, to his boots on his feet. Mello couldn't help but let his mind wander about Matt. He was just starting to think about what he looked like without that black and white shirt on, when he heard his name.

"Mello! What are you doing?!"

"...Uh..." he said blushing and turning back around to face the  
teacher, Mrs. Smith."I'm sorry. I'll pay attention now."

"You better. Now what were you doing? What's so interesting behind  
you that would make you look and stare?"

Mello blushed. Matt was the answer. But he couldn't say that he was actually watching Matt for enjoyment. Mello decided to just not say anything.

"Fine. Don't answer. But please answer number 5 for us."

Mello answered correctly.

"Wow, I didn't think you were paying attention. Well, good job. You got the right answer."

Mello smiled smugly.

The rest of class was boring. And the only thing keeping Mello from falling asleep was Matt. All he could think of was him. He couldn't get Matt out from inside his head. It was almost impossible to do his work right and pay attention. Mello's mind kept drifting from Latin class, to alone time with Matt. It was making him very sleepy, and he wished he hadn't stayed up last night studying. He really should get some sleep. The teacher noticed Mello's tiredness, and called on him frequently. Mello answered correctly each time. He noticed that the teacher had never called on Matt. Must be because he's new, he thought. Or it could be because Mello was being called on so much that no one else got a chance.

[After Class]:

"So," Mello said to Matt. "How'd you like your first class here at Wammy's? Was it interesting?"

The redhead seemed to ponder this for a moment, before responding, "Yeah, I guess. It was pretty boring though. Are all classes as boring as that one?"

"No, most of them are interesting. But it really depends on what teacher you get. For example," Mello motioned to the door they had just come out of. "Mrs. Smith isn't really the most exciting teacher here." Hearing Matt giggle, he looked curiously over at him. "What? What's so funny?"

Matt smiled. "You," He said. Then his eyes widened a little as he looked down (He's got his goggles on his forehead btw). "Uh, what I mean is that it was funny when you said it."

"Oh, okay Matt." The blonde took Matt's hand and started running, and blushed. He couldn't believe he was actually holding Matt's hand! He wanted more than this basic form of touching, but this would just have to do. "Hurry, or we're gonna miss Gym." He snorted. "Not that it's that important though."

By this time, Mello had pulled Matt, blushing the entire time, to the gym. "Well…Here we are, the gym."

Just then, one of the gym teachers came out of the office room next to the gym. She resembled a chipmunk, with her slightly squished in face and a tooth barely protruding from her mouth. "Boys, what are you doing here? Go get changed before the bell rings, or you'll be late!" She pointed her index finger toward a door. "Go!"

Sighing, Mello led Matt into the room which the teacher had pointed. "That was Ms. Garmea-Carlton. But just call her Ms. Carlton, since she'll get mad if you don't."

"Okay."

"Now…Let's get changed. Do you have any gym clothes?" He said as he took the blue lock on his locker, and started spinning the dial. He spun it a total of 20 times, each a different number, before a click, and it unlocked.

"Uh…No…"

"Oh. Well okay, then go through that door over there," He gestured to a door nearby. "And go sit up in the balcony. There's some stairs that lead to it." He took out the clothes from his locker.

"…But Mel…

'Mel' paused. A smile found its way onto his face. He loved hearing Matt say his name, especially his nickname that Matt had made up himself. "Yes, Matty?" He smirked.

"Umm…This is gonna sound really stupid, but…"

Mello turned to look directly at him. "Matt, nothing you say will ever be stupid."

"Will you come sit with me in the balcony? I don't wanna be alone up there…" Matt's cheeks flushed.

"I'm sorry Matty," Mello looked sad. "I can't. Whenever you don't get dressed, they check you're locker to make sure you actually don't have your clothes and you're not just lying about it."

Matt looked like a kicked puppy. "That's okay."

Mello smiled hopefully at him. "Don't worry, I'll look up and wave every once in a while. And if anyone bullies you up there, I'll kick their sorry little asses all the way to Antarctica."

Matt laughed. "Okay Mels. That's fine with me."

"Good. Now, I gotta get changed." Mello slipped off his black V-neck, and placed it on the bench. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matt take a sharp intake of breath. He looked at him "What's wrong Matt?"

Matt blushed. "N-Nothing."

Mello looked down at his left side and sighed. He knew that Matt had probably noticed the scar on his left side. "Is it my scar…? 'Cuz it doesn't hurt or anything, if that's what you're worried about.

Matt looked surprised. "What? What scar?"

Mello pointed to it. "This one."

"No, I didn't even notice it…"

That was odd, Mello thought. "Whatever." He mumbled under his breath. He finished changing, and walked out the door with Matt, into the huge gym.

* * *

Yay! So that was chapter 4. Hope you liked it. R&R Please!!!!!


	5. Fight

**A/N**

**Hi! I'm back with a new chappie! Yes, it's kinda short. But I hope you'll like it...**

**So here it is...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mello could hear all the whispers.

_Who's that?_

_What's HE doing here?_

_Is his hair dyed?_

_Why's he just sitting there?_

_What's he doing?_

_Oh I saw him earlier…_

_Ooh he's kinda cute…_

_What's that in his hand?_

_Why's he playing a Gameboy?_

All those whispers were about one specific redhead, up in the bleachers. That redhead was Matt. Mello smiled. _\_

_Matt…_

Matt was the boy that Mello had earlier made friends with. Matt was the boy who'd gotten him chocolate earlier. Matt was the boy who liked smoking and playing video games.

Matt was the one Mello had a crush on.

Yes, he knew it was wrong to like another guy that way. He, of all people should know, since he was the only one who actually believed in God and read the Bible at Wammy's. But it's not like he couldn't help it. There was just something about Matt that drew Mello in. Maybe it was his voice that he thought sounded like caramel. Maybe it was those pretty green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. Well, whatever it was, it had certainly attracted Mello.

Mello found himself looking at the redhead in the bleachers. Matt saw him too. Mello smiled and waved, and Matt did the same. Mello wished he could see those pretty eyes of Matt's. But the orange tinted goggles blocked them. They both kept smiling, until _WHACK!_

Mello fell forward and groaned. What an idiot he was. He was too busy looking at Matt to notice the dodgeball coming his way. Well, it's too late now. Mello pushed himself up, and got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head as he walked over to the jail on the other side of the gym.

"Ha ha ha!!!!"

Mello growled. He could hear everyone laughing at him. He shot a glare at the boy who'd laughed first, Cosmo. The purple-haired boy stopped immediately. Even the populars knew not to mess with Mello too much.

"Why, hello Mello. How are you today?"

Mello's anger boiled inside him as he whipped his head around to face the boy to the right of him. "What do you want, Near?" he sneered.

"I just wanted to know how you were doing today. That's all. So please answer my question."

"I'm just FINE, Near!" He shot back.

"From your actions, Mello, it doesn't seem like you are 'just fine'."

"Shut UP Near! I'm not in the mood right now!"

"Does that mean you don't wanna talk to me?"

"Yes, you idiot!"

"Mello, I believe you're incorrect about me being an 'idiot'. As you know, I am head in the ranks. You are second, which means I am not an idiot, for I can solve more problems than you."

That was it. Mello grabbed the front of Near's shirt and pulled him close. "Listen, Near. Talk to me again and you die a slow, painful death. Got that?"

Near was silent.

"Mello!" It was Ms. Garmea-Carlton. How lovely. "Mello, get over here!"

Mello dropped Near, and sauntered over to the waiting teacher. "What?"

"That behavior is unacceptable! Go and sit in the bleachers." She pointed to the blue bleachers overlooking the gym.

Yes! This means he got to sit with Matt! "Fine," He said as he ran to the stairs. "Here I go." He climbed the stairs, and made his way over to Matt, but he stopped halfway to him. He wanted to surprise him. He crept up behind Matt, and put his hands on his shoulders as he said, "Grawr! I'm gonna eat you!"

Matt jumped up. Good. This is what Mello wanted to happen. Mello started laughing, and Matt spun around, blushing. "Mello," he said. "What was that for?"

Mello smiled warmly. "For being you," he responded. "I just decided to do that, to see what you would do." Mello laughed a little more.

Matt laughed too. But then he stopped, and a look of fear came over his face.

"What?" asked Mello. The blonde turned to face whatever was behind him, but was beaten to it by a hand that closed around his throat.

"Hey there, Mello."

Mello recognized that voice. "Benji," he said. "How nice to see YOU today."

The hand tightened, but Mello was ready. He hadn't taken 5 years of self-defense and martial arts for nothing. He tightened his throat muscles, so the hand wouldn't crush his windpipe. Mello could see Matt out of the corner of his eye. Uh oh. This wasn't good. Matt had two of Benji's group members on both sides of him. There was no way Matt could defend himself, with that scrawny body. "Ma…tt…" Mello managed to choke out. He glared at Benji.

"Oh," said Benji. "Are you scared for your little _boyfriend_ over there?" He laughed. Mello thought of that as a weakness, and with all his strength, managed to get Benji's hands off his throat. Benji looked a little surprised. Benji threw a punch, aiming for Mello's head. Mello skillfully blocked it, and throwing him off guard, threw a retaliating punch. Mello's fist collided with Benji's cheek, and Benji fell backwards. How the teachers weren't seeing this, Mello didn't know.

Mello shot his eyes around, trying desperately to find Matt. He found him, still surrounded by the two boys. But now Matt was curled up in a little ball on the floor. Mello leaped at the bigger of the two boys, Klyde. He covered his eyes, and made Klyde fall over. The brunette growled at the blonde on top of him. Mello banged his fists on the side of Klyde's head. Eventually, Klyde stopped moving. He was knocked out. Now, Mello thought, onto the other. Mello jumped up and stood in front of Matt. "Don't. Touch. Him." He snarled through clenched teeth. He started throwing punches at the larger boy, when he heard something and everyone stopped.

"Mello, what are you doing! Stop!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Hi! Yes, it's a cliffhanger. I wonder who said that last sentance? Who could it be? ;) Well you'll find out. So don't worry. Oh, and I know you'll be satified with the event in the next chappie. Though it won't be quite what you expect. ;)**

**Review Please!!!!  
**


	6. Pretty

Hi!

Well, we're already at chapter 6...wow. I didn't think I'd actually get this far. Honestly, I thought that no one would like it. But you guys reviewed, and said good things. :) So all you reviewers out there, review! It's what makes me keep wanting to write.

I told you all that you were gonna like this chapter, and I think you will. ;)

BTW, after reading, tell me if I should speed up the story or not...it's been 6 chapters and not even a whole day has gone by...yeah...so tell me please!

Another BTW, do you guys think I should make another story that's the same as this one, but in Matt's POV? The idea came to me a while ago, but I wanna know if you guys will read it or not.

Well let's get on with the story:

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Mello stopped. He sighed, and looked up toward the entrance to the balcony. "June, what are you doing up here? You should be playing dodgeball with the others."

"I know, but I can't stand to see you fight other people. You know I don't like violence…" she sniffled. "So…Please stop."

Mello squeezed the bridge of his nose in irritation. "June, I need to do something I should've done a while ago."

"What?

Mello looked directly at her, and removed his hand to let it rest at his side. "June, I'm breaking up with you."

Eyes widening, June looked like she was about to cry. "But…" she started. "Why…?"

"I'm sorry June, but there's…someone else I've started liking. I'm sorry."

June's eyes teared up, and they ran down her face. She was crying.

Mello looked away, and June ran down the stairs. Mello moved toward the front of balcony just in time to see her run into the girls' locker room.

"Mello, don't you think that was a little harsh?"

Mello immediately felt better at the sound of his crush's voice. He snorted. "Harsh is my middle name." He said.

Matt smiled warmly at him. And just then, Mello realized that Benji and his buddies were nowhere to be seen. That was good. Even though Mello loved a good fight, he was pretty tired right now, and he wasn't sure if he could take them on again without injuring himself.

"So…" said Matt. "You kinda like someone else now, right?" Matt looked a little uncomfortable.

Mello felt a little uncomfortable, too. "Uh…" He began. He averted his eyes from the goggle-covered ones near him. "Well…Yeah, I guess."

"You…wanna tell me who?"

Mello blushed a little bit. "Not yet…I'll tell you some time, though."

"Oh." Matt fidgeted. "Okay…"

Mello didn't say anything. In his mind, 2 hands showed up and made an 'awkward turtle' while the awkward silence was going on. The silence stayed for a few more moments, and then a shrill noise broke it. Mello groaned as he looked down at Ms. Garmea-Carlton blow her yellow whistle. "Well we better get going. That whistle means that it's time to go back in."

Matt got up from his sitting position. But he just stood there. He looked like something was on his mind, but he didn't have any idea to what that could be. "Come on," Mello said, impatient. "Hurry up." He went over to Matt, and took his hand, tugging a little. Matt jolted out of whatever he was thinking about.

"Wha…?"

"Come on, Matty. Let's go." Mello pulled Matt by the hand, down the stairs, and across the room, blushing the entire time. This was the second time he'd held Matt's hand today. It wasn't much, but everything had to start somewhere, right?

Mello stopped in front of the locker room door, and looked back at Matt. Matt was a little flushed. Mello didn't think anything of it, and pulled Matt through the door. They went over to Mello's locker, and Mello undid his lock. He pulled out his clothes and froze. "Matt," he said. "I know I have that scar, but I don't want you staring at it, okay?"

"Mello, I didn't even notice that you had that scar…"

"Well then what were you looking at that made you not notice it?"

Matt blushed and looked down. "Um…well…uh…uh…" He stuttered.

Mello waved his hand in dismissal. "Whatever. It doesn't really matter." Mello set his clothes on the bench, and pulled his gym shirt off his slim body. Matt's breath stopped mid-breathing. Again. This happened earlier, Mello thought. He just decided to not care about whatever it was right now.

The blonde picked up his black long sleeved shirt, and slipped it on. He was just about to take off his shorts, when he remembered Matt was still there. He looked at Matt. The redhead's face was red, and he was avoiding Mello's eyes. "Matt, can you turn around while I change into my pants…?"

Matt immediately spun around. "Um," he began. "We're both guys here, so I don't see why I have to turn around…"

Mello blushed a bright red. He was glad Matt couldn't see his face right now. "Well, yeah…but I still feel a little uncomfortable when anyone sees me in my underwear…" Especially you, he added silently. Suddenly a thought went through his head. Matty in his underwear. And shirtless. And gazing at Mello with those pretty green eyes of his…

Mello forced his mind to get that picture out of there. He pulled his gym shorts off, and pulled on his tight leather pants. "Okay," he said. "You can turn back around Matty."

Matt faced him. "So, what class now?" Mello looked at him.

"Nothing, it's the end of the school day. We can do whatever we want now."

"Oh okay. So what do you wanna do now?"

Mello thought as they walked out of the locker room and into the hallway. "Hmmm…"

Matt looked like he was in deep thought, too. Mello notices a small smile on his lips. That made Mello smile too.

"Matty's smiling about something!" He teased. Matt's smile dropped. "Aww, Matt why'd your smile go away? It looked pretty cute!"

Matt looked surprised, and his face turned red of about the gazzilionth time that day. Mello was also surprised, and he too was blushing for the gazzilionth time that day.

"Uh…" Mello began.

"You…think…my smile…is…" Matt averted his eyes from Mello's.

"Um…well…yeah it does look pretty cute. You'll probably have a girlfriend by next week, you're so pretty." Mello couldn't believe it. He hadn't even been trying to say anything like that. It just kinda slipped out. "For a guy, I mean." He added, hoping that would cover it up at least a little.

"Well, in that case, I guess it would be appropriate to tell you that it's pretty cute when you smile, too."

Mello couldn't believe what he was hearing. Matt thought his smile was cute!

"And," He added. "I guess you're pretty too, for a guy…"

Mello looked right at Matt. Grr, he thought. Why'd he have to be wearing his goggles now of all times? All Mello wanted to do was look into those green eyes, pull him close, and slam his lips against those on the redhead's. But, sadly, he couldn't do that. He didn't want Matt to know his feeling just yet. First, he wanted to see if the redhead shared those feelings, somehow. Yeah right. Like he ever would. Someone like Matty would never like another guy more than friends. He's definitely straight. But, he _had _said that he thought Mello had a cute smile and that he was pretty…But he was probably just trying to make it seem less awkward for me. I'd do the same thing if he was in that situation. But, the difference was, I would mean it. Mello half wished that Matt knew that he liked him. But not enough that he would tell. When the time was right, he would, as he clarified with himself earlier.

Mello realized he was still looking at Matt, and that Matt was looking right at him too. He also noticed how close their heads were. He could feel the redhead's warm breath as it passed through those slightly parted lips. He was so close, that Mello could also see those eyes he loved so much through the orange lenses. Oh what the hell, what's the worst that could happen? He thought as he grabbed Matt's hair and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

I hope that little fluffiness didn't come to soon...It just sorta...happened. ^^; As I said in one of the earlier chapters, this story is just going to take me somewhere...We'll see where we end up. ;)

Review please! And please tell me if you like the idea in the a/n above, and if I should speed it up.


	7. Cry

A/N

Okay, so short (very short) chapter. Sorry bout that. It's just that I've been busy lately, and didn't want you all to be waiting for any longer. And about the June/July thing, there's some weird issue with FanFiction where it won;t change it, even though I changed it. Idk.

So here's the next chappie.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Mello pulled back out of the kiss, and looked at Matt. Matt stared with no expression. Uh oh, Mello thought. He…probably doesn't like me that way, if he's just giving me that blank face. That was definitely a very bad idea. There was no way Matt could've enjoyed that. Matt was definitely straight. Mello's heart felt like it had been ripped into two pieces. And all this time, he'd had a tiny little hope inside himself, that Matt had liked him back as more than friends. It was a small chance, but it had been there. And just the thought of _maybe_ Matt liking him back made Mello act on his will, without even making sure if it was okay with Matt. That's not what friends should do. Friend's should always ask each other before doing anything to them, so they don't hurt that friend's feelings or anything. Yet Mello hadn't even thought of that before. He didn't even stop to think how Matt might feel about it. He should've made sure Matt actually did like him like that. Holding back tears, Mello turned around and, head down, ran down the hallway. He was halfway down the narrow path, when he slowed a little so he could turn his head to look at Matt. Matt was just standing there, same position he was right after the kiss. Dammit, the blonde thought as he continued running full speed. Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why did he do that?!

Mello found the nearest closet, hurried in, and shut the door. He made sure it was locked, and sat, leaning his back against the door. He put his face in his hands, and for the first time in 7 years, he cried.

* * *

Yes. Short. :l Sue me.

Plz Review! ( Nect chappie coming soon dont worry )


	8. A Test

Oh. My. God. This took me liek forever to update! I'm soooo sorry! I had a ton of end-of-the-year test, and a ton of stupid homework, and a ton of other family problems. I'm so sorry this took so long! I also couldn't think of good way to do this chapter. I wrote it, then rewrote the whole thing, then rewrote that whole think, and so on. But, I'm satisfied with how it is now. I hope you are too. ^^

Oh, and I want to thank all the people who have reviewed my story so far:

Bellatrix Keehl

Miharu is Haruka's Love Child

maxride4life

Loves Ironic Tragedy

BellKeehl

LenFanGirlXD

Potpourrii

Butterfly's Shadow

Vampire Lilith

Voodoo's13thHeart

494dwangel

Mrs. L Lawliet 162

Loraein

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Mello just sat there, against the door, crying, for who knows how long. He didn't care how long it'd been. All he could think about was that kiss. The scene played in his mind, over and over again: Mello and Matt staring at each other, then Mello pulling him into a kiss, then right after, and finally how Matt had looked afterwards.

_That was bad, Mello…_

_You shouldn't have done that, Mello…_

_No Mello, that was wrong…_

_Now he'll never talk to you again…_

_He doesn't want to be friends anymore, now that you've that…_

"SHUT UP!" He screamed at the voices in his head. "Just be quiet already! I know that was bad!" He clawed at his head, hoping the voices in his head would go away. They wouldn't. The voices continued to tell him what he did was wrong. Images of Matt slapping him in the face and hurting him came to mind.

_That's what's gonna happen next time you see him…He's gonna hurt you…_

Another image. This time, Matt was holding a suitcase, and walking out the door, away from a crying Mello.

_And he's gonna leave you…_

Mello couldn't take it anymore. More variations of the previous images flashed through his mind, and stopped clawing and pulling at his hair, only to find blood under his nails when he looked at them.

Mello curled up on the ground, and closed his eyes. He soon found himself in a deep sleep.

When Mello woke, he didn't remember anything. He looked around. Pitch-darkness all around. He wondered where he was. Then he remembered.

_The kiss._

"Oh yeah…" He said quietly. He was in the janitor's closet. He sighed. He had to leave sooner or later. He had no idea how long he'd been sleeping for. Getting up, he stretched his arms high above his head and yawned. He felt along the walls for the door. When he found it, he grabbed the handle, turned it, and pushed the door open. He was shielding his eyes from the light from the hallway. But, there was none. It was dark in the hallway. That could only mean one thing: It was nighttime, and he should be in bed. Groaning, he looked around to try to decipher where he was at this moment. The gym was to his left, so he should head right to get back to his room. The one with Matt. Great. How fun this was gonna be once he got back. He walked quietly down the hall, so he wouldn't wake anyone. After a few minutes of cautiousness, he was face to face with his door. He noticed the door was a crack open. Reaching out, he slowly pushed the door open.

What he expected to see was not what he thought he would see. He expected to see his room empty (besides his own stuff). He expected to see Roger waiting for Mello to get back, to tell him that his roommate didn't want to room with his anymore. Instead, he saw Matt, sitting on Mello's bed. Matt wasn't really doing anything. He was just…sitting there. The blonde opened his mouth to say something, but found that his vocal chords wouldn't work. So he pushed the door open further and walked over to the redhead on his bed. He tapped him on the shoulder.

Matt jumped at the touch, and fell forward. "M-M-Mello…" He said as he looked up at the blonde. His goggles were around his neck.

"Matt…" Mello said as he averted his eyes from Matt's. "…About earlier…" He bit his lip. He really had no idea how he was supposed to handle this. So, he handled it the first way that came to his mind.

"…Yeah…? What about it?" Matt didn't look comfortable.

"It was a test. And you passed." Mello hated lying to Matt like this, but it was the only thing that he could think of. He had to get Matt to believe him now.

"A…test?"

"Yes. A test. A test to see if you would be a loyal friend. You see, by doing what I did earlier," He couldn't even say the word 'kiss' now. "I put you in a strange situation, and wanted to know your reaction. I wanted to know if you would leave me if something weird like that, or worse, happened. I wanted to know if you would still stay with me." This was a lot easier than he thought it would be.

"Oh, okay. I understand. So…that kiss was a just a test, right?"

"Yes, it was only a test. Don't worry."

"…Okay." Matt squirmed a little, and shifted his eyes away from Mello's.

"Is something wrong, Matt?" Could Matt tell he was lying?

"No, I just have a few questions, that's all."

Matt was silent. "Well?" Mello asked him. "Are you gonna ask them?"

"So, you're not gay then?"

"No," That wasn't a complete lie. He wasn't gay, he was bi. "Why?"

"Oh, just wondering."

Mello thought for a moment. Could Matt be gay? "Matt, are you…?"

Matt snapped up his head to look at Mello. "Am I what?"

"…Gay?"

Matt looked calmer now. "Oh. No, I don't think so."

"Okay." Mello couldn't help but feel a little sad with the redhead's answer. "So, anyway, what were the other questions you wanted to ask me?"

"Uh…Well nevermind. They're not that important anymore." Matt looked away.

"Come one, ask," Mello whined. He really wanted to hear what Matty wanted to say.

"…No."

"Fine." Mello crossed his arms. "But next time you wanna know what I wanted to ask, I'm not gonna tell you." He stuck his tongue out at Matt.

Matt snorted. "Fine with me." Matt picked up the Gameboy beside him, clicked a button, and smiled a little. Soon, the silence between the two boys was filled with various beeping noises, music, and clicks.

Mello was glad that Matt believed him. He could never tell Matt that he liked Matt a little more than a friend. Matt would surely abandon him.

Matt yawned. "Well," he said. "It's pretty late right now. We should probably sleep. Don't we have to wake up early tomorrow? Roger told me that we have exams right after and early breakfast." He closed his Gameboy.

Mello gasped. How could he have forgotten? Matt was right, exams were tomorrow! "Oh my god, I completely forgot about that! I have to study!" Mello raced around the room. "Where's my books?" He said as he began throwing things around to look underneath them.

"Mello, are these your books?" Matt held up a few books that had been in a pile next to him. He looked at the cover of one. "History." He said.

Mello's head shot up to look at Matt. "Yeah, those are my books. Give." He said holding out his hand.

Matt did what the blonde asked him to do.

"Thanks, Matty."

"No problem." Matt replied, getting up. "Hey, what time is it?"

Mello looked at the clock. "11:13," He said. "If you wanna take a shower before bed, you should probably do it now. Roger turns the warm water off at 11:30."

"Okay, I guess I'll take a shower while you study for a while. But once I get out, we should really get to bed. We gotta wake up early, remember?" Matt paused for a second. "Uh, Mello…?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, seeing as I came here without a suitcase, I don't have any clothes…" Matt looked down and scratched his head. "So…can I borrow some…?"

Mello thought for a moment. "Just as long as you don't wanna borrow underwear. But you can borrow other stuff, I guess. You can go look through this." Mello walked over the place where he kept his clothes, and opened a drawer. "This is where my shirts are, and this," He opened another drawer. "Is where I keep my pants. There should be something you like in here. Just stay away from the leather, that's off-limits."

"Okay." The redhead went over to Mello, and looked in to the shirt drawer. He looked at Mello.

"…What?"

"Everything's black…" Matt looked back at the clothes, hair hiding his face.

Mello was confused. Of course it was all black. It was his favorite color, after all. "Well, yeah. I really like black. It contrasts well with my blonde hair."

"Uh, okay. Do you have anything that I would like?"

"Well, what do you like? What did you like to wear before you came here?"

Matt froze, and his breath caught in his throat. He was still for a few seconds.

Mello realized that he shouldn't have asked about his past. Most of the kids who came here had a very terrible past. Matt would be no exception. "I'm sorry, Matt. I didn't mean to bring up anything about your past."

"It's…okay."

It sure didn't look like it was okay. But Mello didn't wanna stay on that subject any longer. He didn't want Matt to feel uncomfortable or anything. So, he started digging in his shirt drawer. He pulled out a gray short-sleeve shirt. "How about this?" He asked.

"Um, do you have anything long-sleeved?"

"Why?"

Matt was silent again. Mello didn't think he should press on that question anymore. It was obviously something Matt didn't feel ready to talk about, either. "Nevermind. Yeah, I think I have another long-sleeve…" He dug around a little more, before revealing a red long-sleeve. "That's weird; I don't even remember having this. I thought everything in here was black." This should be good for Matt. He handed it to him. "This?"

Matt took the shirt from Mello and smiled. "Yeah, this should be good."

"Now, let's get you some pants…" He closed the shirt drawer, and opened the pants drawer.

"No, it's fine. I can just wear these pants again. They're not dirty or anything." He turned and headed for the other side of the room, where the bathroom was located. He went in, and closed the door.

Mello went to his bed, flopped down on his stomach, and opened the book. Sighing, he began to review the chapters he was having a little trouble with.

* * *

Well, that was chapter 8. As I said earlier, I'm am so super sorry that this took sooo long!

Please review?


	9. AUTHORS NOTE, READ

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, I have some bad news for all of you, and you're not gonna like it...

I've decided that I'm going to put this story on a hiatus. A very long hiatus. And, it might (probably D: ) will be discontinued.

I'm sooooo sorry for all of you who were following the story and liking it and everything! But, this story is just not working out for a few reasons:

1) Death Note is no longer my current favorite fandom

2) I have absolutely NO idea of how I should continue this

3) I'm super duper busy this summer

4) Since I've got a new fave fandom, I've been concintrating on the new one, and I'm having a realllyyy hard time keeping Matt and Mello in character as best as I can (even though their basically OOC in this story D; )

So, yeah...sorry guys! D; I feel so bad for stopping this story! :(

But...I will try to start a new story with my new fandom...so if you wanna follow that...?

And now, I have nothing really more to say...so, bye-bye ;(


End file.
